1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of diaper rash and applicators for topical treatment of a baby's bottom with cream, ointment, and/or other rash-treating substances.
2. Description of Related Art
Diaper rash is a well known and commonly occurring form of inflamed skin (dermatitis) that appears as a patchwork of bright red skin on a baby's bottom (beneath the diaper). It is commonly linked to continuously wet or infrequently changed diapers, to diarrhea, and to using plastic pants to cover diapers. It also may develop after solid foods are added to the baby's diet, when breast-feeding mothers eat certain foods, or when the baby is taking antibiotics.
Simple home remedies are often all that is needed, including frequent diaper changes, extended periods of exposure to air, and other adjustments to diapering practices. In addition, the baby's parent or other caregiver often applies a cream, ointment, or other rash-treating substance by squeezing some onto the baby's bottom from a tube or other container of the substance, and then spreading it over the rash with their hand. One of the problems of doing so is that the substance transfers to the caregiver's hand(s) where it is unsightly, uncomfortable, and difficult to remove, even by washing. Thus, a need exists for a way to alleviate this concern.